


but i get you anyway

by collidethescope



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Platonic Love, this is more friendship but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collidethescope/pseuds/collidethescope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's being a dick but Luke loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i get you anyway

"Someone go wake Michael up or we'll be late again," Ashton sighs, passing his hand through his sleep tousled hair. Calum snorts into his cup of tea and nudges a half asleep Luke sitting next to him. 

"Luke'll do it. Hopefully, it might help wake him up too." Scoffing, Luke abandons his cereal and grabs the key to Calum and Michael's room from the countertop. He gets the key to his and Ashton's room from the sofa and walks out the door and down the hall to Michael. 

He slides the card in and pushes open the door, hoping a little, that Michael would already be awake but he knows it's not likely. His thoughts are confirmed when he sees that most of the hotel room is empty. He walks over to the sleeping area, not even trying to keep the noise level down and he sees his bandmate curled up under the covers, a pained expression on his face. His breathing is uneven enough for Luke to know that he's awake but that doesn't stop what Luke has already planned to do. 

He lies on top of the boy in bed as gingerly as possible and buries his head between his shoulder blades. "Michael, you need to not be asleep right now," he mumbles, wiggling his feet which are hanging off the edge of the bed. The room is filled with silence before anybody says anything. 

"Get off, asshole," Michael spits out, shoving Luke off of him and burrowing further into his sheets. The younger boy is slightly disoriented by the shove but is hardly fazed by the behavior. 

He grumbles to himself, "It's too damn early for this shit," before he stands and yells,"Michael get your ass out of bed or we will be a band without you today."

Michael scoffs into his pillow and replies bitterly, "See who cares," before slipping out of bed and sauntering over to the bathroom. Luke sighs, rubs his hand over his face a few times and is about to leave when Michael comes out of the bathroom, no more prepared than before. He watches as the boy digs around in his bag before he takes out what seems to be a bottle of tablets and throws a few into his hands before walking back into the bathroom. He raises his eyebrow in curiosity but then shrugs and leaves the room to go finish his cereal. He frowns when he thinks about the fact that his cereal is probably soggy by now. 

 

They're all dressed and are sitting in the car, waiting to be driven to wherever their first interview was going to be today. Everyone's untangling their earphones to listen to music for the drive when Luke sees Michael taking more of the tablets from earlier. His eyebrows furrow in concern and he turns to face him. 

"Hey, how many of those have you taken already?" By now, everyone's attention is on Michael who's scowling directly at Luke. They're all waiting for an answer, including Luke. 

"Do you even stop needing to be in everyone's business, gosh," Michael spits before sticking his earphones in and turning to look out of the window and away from the conflicted looks he was getting. 

Luke curls in on himself, hurt by Michael's words. He bites his lip as he presses play on whatever song, just anything to take his mind off of what just happened. Calum notices Luke's hunched shoulders and kicks Michael in the shin. "Bro, what the fuck was that all about?" 

Michael doesn't turn away from the window; doesn't even respond past a whispered 'piss off' which sets everyone on edge. Calum nudges Luke's ankle with his foot and pouts at him until he pulls a smile, making him smile briefly. 

By the time they get to the interview, Michael's head is on fire and every little movement or noise makes him want to cry. All of the boys are getting into the interview but he just sits there looking pissed off, he's sure. He's really just waiting for it to be over so that he can take another few of the painkillers that seem to be doing nothing. 

By the time the interview is over, Michael is so close to tears and he's happy that they get to go back to the hotel, free for the remainder of the day. His head is spinning and he has to blink a few times before he can see straight. All of the boys are walking down a hall to get to the car and Michael is keeping his eyes trained on Calum to try to keep upright when a solid body rams into him. 

Luke runs into his back rambling about their free day and all the things they could do back at the hotel and Michael scrambles to pick up the medicine bottle that Luke knocked out of his sweater pocket. He tries to keep it hidden just for the while, but no such luck. 

 

Luke stops and grabs Michael's arm to ensure that he stopped with him. Ashton's behind them looking on confusedly as Luke takes the bottle into his hands and shakes it weakly. "Michael. Michael this was full this morning. Wha-what's going on?" Luke frowns, open his blue eyes widely. Michael rolls his eyes and the pain that it causes in his head causes him to get frustrated. 

He grabs the bottle back and pushes Luke off so hard he bumps into Ashton who instinctively catches him. "Yeah it WAS full but I had to practically swallow the bottle because I've been stuck with this headache since I'd woken up and it can't even get a chance to go away because you keep talking and going on and on and I honestly wish you'd just SHUT UP for once!" Michael screams before gritting his teeth against the pain. He turns away and walks to the door, careful to avoid the tears he knows Luke is spilling and away from the angry glare Ashton is sending his way. 

When they get back to the hotel, Calum and Ashton carry Luke back to his and Ashton's room to calm down and freshen up. Michael goes straight to his room and rips off his jeans and sweater, turns off all the lights and crawls under all of his sheets into darkness. He's running over the day in his mind and he feels like absolute shit. He was a prick to everybody and he made Luke cry. Yeah, sure, he felt ill but that justified nothing. He felt like an absolute douchebag and sat under the cover wallowing in self hatred and resentment. 

 

Before he could even try to sleep, he hears his hotel room door open and close. He thinks it's probably Calum because nobody would willingly want to be in here with him and Calum probably just came to get something from his bag. He's more than surprised when someone starts pulling his covers back and slips into bed with him. The person tucks the covers around the both of them and immediately stuffs their head into Michael's neck. 

Michael inhales and knows what he has to do so he does it. "Luke," he starts but is cut off by the younger boy. 

"Try to rest your head, it's fine," he mutters tiredly and placatingly. Michael frowns deeper than before because of course it's not fine. He has to apologize. He doesn't actually like hurting Luke's feelings, contrary to belief, and it's making him feel awful. He inhales to continue but Luke interrupts him again. "It's ok Mikey, promise." Michael still won't let himself off of the hook and it's like Luke can tell. He moves down to nip his jaw, then returns his head to Michael's neck and blows there. 

Michael can feel himself blushing and his heart is swelling because if it's one person he doesn't want to lose, it's Luke. He holds onto him a little tighter and Luke laughs a breathy laugh, that Michael feels through his whole body, before he says "Love you Mikey." 

He's trying to remember when they started leaving out the subject pronouns in their sentences but then he realizes he doesn't care and answers, "Love you more Lukey." 

Luke tuts sleepily and shakes his head so that his hair is tickling Michael before he finishes, "Nuh uh, love you most," before falling asleep. 

Michael smiles, and the tablets are finally kicking in so he closes his eyes and tries to get rest now that he knows Luke knows that he doesn't actually hate him. He actually loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this site and it's my first time writing for this pairing. I hope it isn't absolute rubbish. Pls tell me what you think :) xx


End file.
